Kids World's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
Kids World's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty is another upcoming new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot Aladar, his family, his friends, Oliver, Maclom, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, DJ, Stephanie, Tanner, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Judy Moody, Casper, Wendy, Leo Little, Amy, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Madeline and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Ben Hilton, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Mikey, and Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes time-travel to a far away kingdom to reunite the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, and they teamed up with them to keep Princess Aurora safe from a wicked fairy named Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, The Carnotaurs, Tai Lung, Creeper, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, his newphew Hunch, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) work for. Parts Part 1: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 2: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 3: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 4: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 5: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 6: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 7: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Part 8: docs.google.com/file/d/0B35Ri2… Trivia *Oliver, Maclom, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, DJ, Stephanie, Tanner, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Judy Moody, Casper, Wendy, Leo Little, Amy, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Madeline and her friends, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Ben Hilton, Jamie,Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Dennis The Menace and his friends, Becky O'Shea and her Little Giants' Friends Ash and his Friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Godzilla and his Friends, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Vanhouten, Alex Whitney, Yakko and his Sibblings, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Matt Metalgarurumon, Billy, Ttark, Laura Powers, Bloom and her friends, Chaintlceer and his Friends, Ariel and her Friends and Family, Genie, Littlefoot and his Friends, Spongebob,And His Friends Batman, Robin, Clifford and his Friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, IG-88 and his Friends, MrSMBRULEZ, Hank Hill and his Friends Sam Clover Alex Gumball Darwin Penny Steve Urkel Larry David Jerry Seinfeld and his Friends Robin Starlyn (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz Simba, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot's siblings and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, and the rest of the characters are heroes, Carface, Killer, The Carnotaurs, Tai Lung, Creeper, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films